In the next-generation 5G system, scenarios can be divided into Enhanced Mobile Broad Band (eMBB), Ultra-reliable Machine-Type Communications (uMTC), and Massive Machine-Type Communications (mMTC). The eMBB corresponds to a next-generation mobile communication scenario characterized by high spectrum efficiency, high user experienced data rate, high peak data rate, etc. The uMTC corresponds to a next-generation mobile communication scenario (e.g., V2X, emergency service, remote control, etc.) characterized by ultra-reliable and ultra-low latency, ultra-high availability, etc. The mMTC corresponds to a next-generation mobile communication scenario (e.g., IoT) characterized by low cost, low energy, short packet, massive connectivity, etc.